


All Eyes On Me

by nnaolona



Series: Born To Be Electric [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Powers, Aromantic Asexual Toni Topaz, Cheryl and Toni are roommates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Lesbian Veronica Lodge, Riverdale is where they send all the kids with powers, Ronnie and Betty are roommates, Ronnie's really gay, and really mad, it the classic "trauma gives you powers" AU, kind of, mentions of Polly and JB and Jason, mentions of the parents, the powers are really random, they're both such drama queens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnaolona/pseuds/nnaolona
Summary: Veronica was standing in front of the dining hall’s door, in Riverdale. She already hated the place. All was grim. The three ridiculous buildings, the weather, the few people she’d met already, a teacher and the director.Well, if she was going to be stuck here, she could at least make an entrance. She smiled before pushing the doors open.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge
Series: Born To Be Electric [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592953
Kudos: 10





	All Eyes On Me

Veronica had a problem.

See, the thing with Veronica was that she woke up one morning with a gift. Something she could never do before, something that no one else could do. She immediately started experimenting with it, she wanted to know the limits. They didn’t seem to exist. She had laughed. The she had called Alice. She had showed her, first in her room. She could never forget the face she made when she saw the bag disappearing and reappearing at the end of the bed. She had been thrilled once the first surprise had passed.

They’d been to all their favorite stores that afternoon, and as soon as Veronica blew on something they wanted, it disappeared, only to reappear in Veronica’s room. It had been the best afternoon in a long time. No one had noticed a thing! They ended up only paying for ice creams and ate them looking at each other and giggling. Veronica could never forget how beautiful Alice looked with the sun turning her hair golden and the ocean trapped in her eyes.

Things started getting bad the next day. Alice had come over once more, and the girls were planning to go raid another mall, on the other side of town. But it wasn’t like the day before. Alice was acting weird. Stressed. Paranoid. Veronica explained that she didn’t have to worry about anything, no one would notice anything, but it didn’t seem to make her feel better.

When they stopped to eat, again the only thing they paid for, Alice had looked at her with that daring look that Veronica couldn’t resist. “Can you do it to people?” she had asked. Veronica didn’t know, she hadn’t try. So they did, and it was so awkward, blowing air on Alice’s face. They had laughed so much that everyone turned to them. Alice was back to normal.

The next day, when someone had rung the door, Veronica could not wait to open, to see Alice, to go on another trip to wherever she wanted. It hadn’t been Alice. No. It was three men in black suits.

“Veronica Lodge?” they had asked, and Veronica had confirmed.

They asked to talk with her parents. So they all sat in the living room, on the sofas.

“We have reason to believe your daughter has acquired powers,” the first man said, and everything fell apart.

It turned out that Alice had gone to the authorities, after their first raid, to tell them about Veronica’s powers, and that on the second day she had filmed everything with a hidden camera, and gave them all the footage. Veronica had been furious. She had stormed out of the house, rushed to Alice’s house, and had yelled at her. Alice had tried to explain, to apologize, but what was there to explain? Veronica had trusted her and Alice had betrayed her. They ended up both crying and Veronica was sent home by Alice’s mother.

Veronica went one knowing she would never go to that Riverdale place they wanted her to go. Her parents wouldn’t allow it. They’d give them some money, and Veronica would be free to stay home. That was what was supposed to happen. But it wasn’t what had happened.

Veronica was now standing in front of the dining hall’s door, in Riverdale. She already hated the place. All was grim. The three ridiculous buildings, the weather, the few people she’d met already, a teacher and the director.

Well, if she was going to be stuck here, she could at least make an entrance. She smiled before pushing the doors open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought?   
> (the next chaptes will be longer, I promise)


End file.
